Diplomat
Wooooooooo, new sona for wikiversery. Also my fourteen-hundreth edit. Credit to Heliosanctus testing wiki for coding. Yes, another glorybringer child, I'm sorry. Appearance Being a hybrid of a NightWing/RainWing, Diplomat’s color is a rare sight. He’s green, but not the blueish green of a SeaWing; his scales are a shade of green that is as dark as the leaves on a pine tree. His underbelly is a pale bamboo green. He has the snout of a NightWing, but Diplomat has the prehensile tail of a RainWing. His eyes are a blueish-green that glimmer in direct sunlight. Personality Diplomat, when you first meet him, will be quiet. He’ll talk to you, but only if you talk to him first. He doesn’t feel obliged to start a conversation with you and doesn’t exactly like making eye contact with other dragons. This doesn’t make him rude. Typically, Diplomat will be nice and smile if you try to talk to him. He stumbles over his words if he doesn’t know you well, and has crazy outbursts of anger/happiness, but he’s working on that. Recently he's actually started reaching out to people and helping them feel better about things. He enjoys relaxing in the pavilion, and listening to people talk to his mother as she sits on the throne. He likes learning about the history/politics/geography of the rainforest. He also enjoys the ocean, which Glory and Deathbringer find strange since neither of them were fond of the ocean, so they call him their SeaWing child. That's what he shows on the surface. He can be very violent and inappropriate. He deeply misses the past and is generally unsatisfied with the present. He could behave better and begin to love people a lot more. He's a very judgemental person internally. Overall, not the best dragon to hang around. History Diplomat’s circumstances have been pretty good other than the occasional bit of family drama. He was born to Glory and Deathbringer a year after Jade Mountain was founded, named for a sign of peace in uniting RainWings and NightWings, and lived in the Rainforest pavilion his whole life. He went through a phase where he won every competition, but now is too lazy to have an outlet. He went through a phase where he was very interested in spirituality, but then thought of the morals behind it and thought nah. Now he's just phasing through life trying to find satisfaction! Feel free to help! Relationships Glory Glory is Diplomat's mother, but he loves listening to her and giving her advice on how to be queenly. When he's not at the school, he'll talk to Glory and help her with her queenly duties. Deathbringer Diplomat doesn't see Deathbringer as much as he sees Glory, but when he does spend time with Deathbringer, he always has a good time. They like to patrol the rainforest together and make sure no bad guys are gonna get to mom. Deathbringer is always willing to tell him about the geography of Pyrrhia (being around the continent a little more than Glory did). Cobweb Cobweb is one of Diplomat's best friends but he occasionally makes Diplomat mad. He badmouths Diplomat's workplace a lot. Gallery Diplo.png|Diplomat and Glory Diplomat made of clay.jpg|Thank you so much Sandwing 101! Diplomat-byspero.png|Thanks to Spero!!!! Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)